The transfer student
by AnimeLoverAndFanForever
Summary: Ever since the transfer student came, my life has been upside down! Why does this have to happen to me! P.S Please review or I wont post and I do not own bleach!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Karin. You must run as far as you can from here with your sister Yuzu. Do you think you can do that?" Okasan said as she gave us a smile. "Yes but why do we have to run? Who? What? Are we running from?" Okasan's left hand rose up and brushed my hair out of my face. "I am sorry, I cannot tell you but you will find out later in your life." She embraced Yuzu and I, while she started to cry. "I am sorry. I am so very sorry; you two will go through so much suffering in your life and I can never help you in those times." We looked up at Okasan as she pulled out of the embrace and whipped her tears away. "Please live a happy life." She ran into the forest and after a while of staring into the forest, I ran with Yuzu as fast as I could. I didn't stop til I relized that my feet were bleeding.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed with sweat on my body, <em>I had that dream again. <em>"Karin? Are you okay?" said Yuzu as she knocked on the door. "Yeah, I am okay. I was just a dream, nothing to worry about. I will be down stairs in a few minutes, okay?"

"Uh, umm okay, see you down stairs." And then I heard her footsteps fade slowly. As soon as I could, I had a quick shower, got myself dressed for school and ran down stairs for breakfast. "Hey Karin, do you want to walk with Yuzu and I after breakfast?" said Ichi-nii as he sat on his chair at the dining table.

"Okay." I pulled out a chair and sat with Ichi-nii and Yuzu at the table. I looked around to notice that Otousan was not there.

"Umm guys what happened to Otousan?"

"He left early to do something at the clinic." Said Yuzu and then without delay we ate our breakfast and left for school.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Yuzu! Karin! Guess what!" Yelled Hinamori from the other side of the classroom.<p>

"What is it Hinamori?" Said Yuzu and I in unison.

"Well there is a new transfer student today coming into our class! "Squealed Hinamori.

"Hinamori, calm down it is just a transfer student."

"Karin! You don't get it do you! He might want to date us! After all we are the top 3 beautiful girls in school!"

"Says who?" "Says the school online homepage."

"This is deciduous! How many times do I have to tell you I don't want a boyfriend!" The sound of the homeroom bell rang throughout the school_, I am starting to like the bell now, and it is starting to save me from all the arguments with Hinamori. _The teacher entered the class as we all sat down.

"Good morning everyone! Today we have a new student, his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya! Toshiro you may enter now." And that is when the transfer student entered the room. _Toshiro Hitsugaya seems very tall, he has white hair bleached maybe, has cold blue eyes_.

"Karin?"

"Yes teacher what is it?" the teacher turned to Toshiro and said "You will be sitting next to Karin-san for the rest of the year is that okay?"

"Yeah that's okay, I don't mind sitting next to her."

"Do you mind if he sits next to you Karin?" "No don't worry about, I don't mind." He waked up a few rows to his seat.

"Do you mind if I borrow or share, your textbooks?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is okay here we have English next." I said while passing an English dictionary to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I stared out of the window and after a few minutes I sensed something dangerous nearby I didn't know how but usually something bad happens after I feel something like this. I clenched my hands into fists and hoped that everything would be okay.

"Excuse me but are you okay?" Toshiro asked. I snapped out of my trance and said "Yes, I am okay. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem worried about something."

"Well I am not worried about anything." I went back to staring outside through the window.

"Well then…" Toshiro mumbled the rest quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Oh it is already lunch… boy time passes by quickly, maybe today I will have a peaceful lunch thanks to everyone worrying about the transfer student. <em>"Karin! Do not think you can run away again! You must answer me right now!" _Never mind about a peaceful lunch… Hinamori why can you not leave me alone about the subject!_ I turned my head to Hinamori whom was running to me faster than Otousan when he got delusional and thought Yuzu or I looked like our mother.

"Karin! Come on you should date someone! Yuzu and I already have boyfriends but you don't!"

"Hinamori, if I haven't told you once, I told you a million times that I do not wish to date anyone at the moment. We are in high school, we don't need to worry about boyfriends or dating yet."

"You only say that Karin because you have not had the taste of dating someone yet!" _Hinamori! Leave me alone! About this subject! _

"Hinamori, can we please leave the subject." "But Karin, I already arranged you two to out to the café after school." She mumbled.

"You did what?" Hinamori looked down and said "I asked him if he wanted to hang out to day with a couple of friends and he said okay…"

"Okay, I will go to the café with you guys but that is it!" Hinamori looked up at me in joy.

"Really?"

"Yes, really since you asked him and you know how I feel about ditching someone so okay."

* * *

><p><strong>People if you don't review I wont post! Oh and I hope you like my fanfic's!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuzu, so I really have to wear a dress for a date?" I stared at Yuzu hoping that she would get the message! _Why do I have to wear this? I am fine with her doing my hair and makeup but now I have to wear a dress! Well it doesn't look that bad but still! It is checked red and black tunic/dress with red shoes, a long sleave top and stockings! My hair is curled up and I am wearing girly make up! I do not look at all like myself!_

"Yes it is! Don't forget that this is also your first time going out with you Hinamori, Hinamori's boyfriend, Jinta and me. Opps I almost forgot Toshiro." _Yuzu you did not forget or you would have dressed me up like this! _

"But, Yuzu…"

"Karin this is your first date! Be glad that this is a triple date not a single!" Yuzu looked at the clock. "Oh my, we must go! We are going to be late!"

"Yuzu!" Before I could say anything else she dragged me out of the house to the café.

* * *

><p>I saw Hinamori and her boyfriend alongside her with Jinta and Toshiro. "Hi everyone! Sorry if we were late!" Yuzu smiled as she greeted everyone. <em>Just look away… <em>But then Toshiro came up to me.

"You look nice but doesn't look like what you would wear, did Yuzu make you wear this? But any way you look really pretty." he whispered. _What? He knows? How? Am I blushing?_

"Thank you for the complement Hitsugaya-san and well yes she did dress me up but if feels nice wearing something like this." _Did the comment I just said just now was true or false? _"And well you look nice too." I looked up at him once I noticed I was still looking down.

"Well then do you want to go into the café?" He asked while we meet eye to eye. _Our eyes made contact! Why do his eyes look so lonely? Why does my heart race? I am keeping him waiting what should I say? But I don't know… Well I don't want to inside… I just want to walk in the snow. _"Umm, do you mind if we walk in the snow? I know that the café looks like a fancy French cute style of a café but I wish to walk in the snow for a while is that okay?"

"Yeah, it is okay I don't mind." For a while we walked around in the snow in silence til he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "You must feel cold."

I pulled away "Not really, I am fine." But then he pulled me into embrace.

"You are not fine you are shivering and your hands are ice cold."_ Why did you have to say that! Now I have no idea what to say! _

"Umm do you want to walk back to the café? We well ditched them after all." I looked up at him.

"Okay, just let me hold your hand at least?"

"Okay…" He pulled out of the embrace and just held my hand til we got to the café.

"Karin."

"Yes?"

"I think we should do this another time, it was nice for once."

"I think we should to." I smiled then we entered the café together holding hands.

* * *

><p>"Karin! Tell us everything!" <em>Hinamori, Yuzu, not in the house Otousan and Ichi-nii might hear you!<em>

"I will tell you guys later, okay?"

"No! It is not! You ditched us at the café, so now you have to tell us what happened now!"

"I said will tell you later!" _My heart is still racing._

"Come on! Or we will yell around the house and school about today!"

"Okay! We just walked in the snow, hold hands and hug for about 10 seconds; he also said we should go on another date that is all!"

"So do you have feelings for him?" I blushed deep red. "You do!"

Ichi-nii walked down the stairs "People what are you people yelling about? I can hear you from upstairs!"

"Ichi-nii there is nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah Ichigo!" _Those two have been speaking in unison ever since we came home! No wonder he can hear us!_

"Kay suit yourselves but if it is really important information your girls are talking about then I need to know."

"We want to tell you Ichigo but Karin would probably yell at us if we do…"

"Ichi-nii like I said you don't need to worry!"

"Okay then I will be going back upstairs but if hear you girls again I will find out what is going on." he said as he was walking away.

"That was close; you guys really need to keep your voice down."

"It is not our fault! Anyway what do you think is going to happen now?"

"I am not sure…"

* * *

><p>I sat down on my desk and went through the usual routine; talking to Yuzu and Hinamori, make small talk with other classmates and then homeroom started. I sat on my chair and looked next to me. <em>He still isn't here… I hope he will be okay. <em>I felt a bad presence again, _please Toshiro be okay! Oh no the presence is getting closer what do I do?_

_What? It just disappeared… _"Karin, Karin. Karin!" I looked up. "Karin, are you okay it is already lunch."

"Yeah, sorry zoned out."

"Anyway Toshiro, just came to school."

"But you said it was lunch isn't the school gates closed?"

"Yeah but it seems they let him in without signing in or anything! They just opened the school gates and he walk in!"

"Well let's just leave the subject."

"What subject?" I looked behind us to see Toshiro!

"Oh it's nothing." When I finished the sentence Hinamori and Yuzu ran out the door.

"Hey, do you want to go out tonight?"

"I have nothing to do after school, so okay."

"Then meet me after school at café."

"That is fine,"

"Then I look forward to it." _My heart is racing again…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I do not own bleach! Please review! or no posting for a month or more!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach!**

_It is starting to snow, Toshiro when are you going to come here? I have been waiting for ages outside of the café for you so why aren't you here? Please come soon! I sense a bad presence, please come! I am getting worried! _

_Just another 5 minutes and then I will go home!_ I looked up at the sky and then looked at my watch, "Toshiro… please come!" _The presence is getting stronger! Don't tell me… he is hurt! _I ran as fast as I could in the snow and followed the presence. I looked in the direction of the presence, at that moment I stopped. It was in that forest, _why does this have to happen to me? Toshiro! Where are you? Forget about the forest and try to find Toshiro! _I head on ran into the forest. "Toshiro! Toshiro where are you?" Only silence. "Toshiro!" I kept on running yelling his name. The ground started to shake and then a blast of light destroyed a bunch of trees nearby. _Are you there? _I kept on running towards the blast of light… Toshiro! He was wearing a black kimono while holding a sword… "Toshiro?"

"Karin… You're here? I am sorry that I was late…" He then collapsed onto the ground.

I ran to him as fast as I could… I rolled him over to see his face. _Blood… _

(Flash back)

_Should I check on Okasan?_ _Yuzu is safe, so…_ I ran back to the forest. "Okasan! Are you there?"

"…."

"Okasan?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! *Scream*"

"Okasan?" I ran to her as I saw her fall and die in the hands of a giant monster. She was drenched in deep red blood as soon as I got closer to her the creature disappeared and never came back again.

(End of Flashback)

"Toshiro? Toshiro! Please don't die!" I felt warm tears going down my check, I went through my pockets and grabbed my phone, dialled Otousan's number and… "Hello who is speaking?"

"Otousan, I need your help. One of my friends is bleeding very bad and just collapsed and I don't know what to do!"

"It is okay sweetie! Where are you now?"

"I am in the forest…"

"Kay Ichigo and I will be there as soon as possible." They hanged up…

I put Toshiro's head onto my lap and waited for Ichigo and Otousan. _ Please be quick!_

"Karin? Wake up Karin." I opened my eyes to a bright light…

"What the hell!" I looked around the room. _It's my room…_

"Karin your friend is okay now."

I turned my head. "Ichigo it's you."

"Do you want to go down stairs and see him?" I instantly nodded.

"Guys can you go out for a sec?" I said while I sat down next to him.

"Uh huh." They answered while exiting the room.

"Hey Toshiro, are you alright?" I looked down to see his face.

"Yes, I am."

"What was that thing that attached you?"

"…"

"Toshiro please… I am really worried about you."

"It was a Hollow, they are creatures that eat souls but they were souls to begin with."

"What the hell made you fight that thing?"

"It is my duty as a shikigami or soul reaper. We have to send souls to the soul society, so that they don't become them as well as fighting hollows and sending them to the soul society to."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I have a mission to complete here."

"And what is that?"

"To make you a shikigami like your brother."

I froze, "What?"

"Your brother has been a shikigami for years and now I need to train you to become a shikigami. So you can help us like he does now."

"So the only reason that we see each other is because you have to train me."

He said nothing, I felt my eyes burning and then I left the room.

_Why does my heart feel heavy? Why does it hurt? Did I do anything to deserve this? _I ran upstairs to my room. I looked the door closed the curtains and put the volume so high the neighbours would complain but I didn't care about that, for the first time in years since my mother died I was crying.


	4. Chapter 4

_I haven't spoken to Toshiro since Tuesday. He sits next to me and ties to talk to me but I just ignore him. I know it isn't the brightest thing to do but what should have I done? He was using me so I could help out for the soul society. I cannot believe this really, I know that I only meet him a week ago but still… I don't know. I these times where I need help I usually go out and have a walk near a park where the family used to have a picnic under the trees but we haven't done that in a very long time…_

I walked down to the park and sat down on the bench showing a lovely view. _Mother, what should I do? I am not used to being in these types of situations. _I closed my eyes and thought of all the things Toshiro and I did together; talk at recess, lunch and after school, going on an date and just being ourselves. _Toshiro, when we were together… Were you faking all of that?_

I opened my eyes to see the person, which I wished not to see… Toshiro. "Hey Karin, could I please talk to you for a sec?" I stood up from the bench and walked way but every time I tried to escape him. He would always catch up with me. I starting running and he grabbed my arm causing me to stop.

"Let go of me." I said while trying to get out of his grasp.

"No, I really need to tell you something."

"What is it then? That you need me to become a shikigami? Or you need me to listen to and then make me become…" Before I could say the rest, he pulled my arm towards him into an embrace. "Let go of me!"

"Do you want to let go of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"To stop hugging; you're not pushing away from me but you wish me to let you go?" _That's true; I am not struggling to get out of his embrace. I am actually feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He's the only one who made me feel like this for a long time. "_So what's the answer?"

"The answer is that I don't…" I mumbled the rest.

"You don't what?"

"I don't want to stop, hugging." I said. He had a small smirk on his face but the slowly disappeared, with his hand brushed it on my cheek down chin. Where he held it and pulled me into a kiss. _It is so gentle and loving? _I closed my eyes and put my arms around him. We kept kissing til we ran out of breath and our lips parted. "The reason, I want to talk about is not about becoming a shikigami. Right now I am not a shikigami but Toshiro and you are not a human you're just Karin. The reason I want to talk to you today is because I love you. Do you love me?"

**Sorry guys that this chapter is so short but I am trying to do 2 other stories so please forgive me.**


End file.
